Not With Out You
by JoxX
Summary: One shot, where Sookie makes some big changes...... the Vampires are not going know what hit them..... they have never had a friend like her.


**Not With Out You... (One shot)**

Sam looked at Sookie; Sookie looked at Sam, "I think Bon Temps just got its first Vampire, Sam" she smiled as she whispered, leaning across the bar.

"I think your right Chere," he replied, arms folded across his chest. The perky blonde barmaid, puts her best smile on and for the second time in her life she greets Bill Compton for the first time.

"Hi sir, I am Sookie, I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?" She smiled, beside herself with excitement. And why wouldn't she be? After all this was the night, she got to right some wrongs.

"Good evening, Erm...have you got any of those True bloods?" he asked. Sookie couldn't help but giggle, this was met by a raise of Bill's eyebrows. She mentally told herself to rein it in.

"I am sorry..... We had some when you guys first came out but no one asked for it, so it went off and Sam. That's the owner," she pointed over at the bar, indicating Sam. "Never got, it in again, can I get you anything else?"

"A red wine?" he smiled, he hadn't taken his eyes off her since entering the bar, she watched as he inhaled deeply.

"Sure thing, coming right up" she spun on her heel and headed to the bar. Sam was stood behind the bar giving her a dark look. "What did he want?" he almost growled.

"Just a red wine is all, I think he's just lonely," Sookie replied. Sam poured her drink and placed it on her tray.

"Sam, I think you should order some True Blood I got a feeling he's going to become a regular here." Sookie winked at Sam picking up her tray. For the first time that night Sam noticed how, radiant Sookie looked. Something in her eyes had lost that youthful twinkle and been replaced by something wise and mature. His eyes bore holes in her back as she left to deliver her drink.

Sookie placed the glass of wine on the table. "Can I take a seat?" she smiled, indicating the seat across from his.

"I'd be delighted if you did" he smirked.

"So, a Vampire huh? Well that explains the whole gone with the wind look" she giggled, this comment had been purely for her own amusement. His eyes widened, for a fraction of a second.

"I am not sure what you mean?" he drawled in a heavy southern accent, his eye darkened as they assessed her.

"What about being a Vampire or looking like you just step of the set of gone with the wind?" she pause a smirk played across her lips. "Great film, by the way. My favourite actually," she countined playing with him.

"So this is a good look?" now it was his turn to have a smile play across his lips.

Sookie giggled, tilted her head a little, "So you got a name? Seems a bit rude to call you Vampire?" of course she already knew what his name was, but this was for the game. A game she had learnt to play very well over the past few centuries. Bill Compton was in way over his head.

"William Compton, but I prefer to be called Bill," he replied.

"Well William Compton, prefers to be called Bill..... it's a pleasure to met you, I am sure we are going to be great friends," She smiled a genuine smile, knowing Bill was one of her best friends.

He looked at her strangely, before recovering. The whole bar had gone quite. "Do you realise the whole bar, is staring at us just now" he leaned over and whispered.

But before I could answer. "Don't mind Sookie mister, she crazy," the familiar voice of came from the booth next to us. Of course the first time this had happened, it had really embarrassed Sookie, but that was over three thousand years ago. You had to get up earlier in the morning, if you wanted to embarrass her now.

"Oh don't mind the Rattray's, emphasise on the RAT. Their drug dealers and Vampire drainers real lowlife's, pond scum really." I paused looking straight, at Mack. "What I leave something out? I'll take being crazy over being trailer trash any day of the week."

Bill growled, Mack and Denise stood up a marched for the door. "Don't let it hit ya, where the good Lord split ya." Sookie hollered after them. "Don't you go anywhere Bill, Sam going to ask if I have finally lost my mind in a minute, when he stops catching files," leaning in closers she whispered so only he could hear the last part, she added, "we have a long nite if your to deliver me to the queen, I would hate to waste time tracking you down."

She left a stunned looking Vampire, just as Sam called her name looking real cross. She walked past Sam and into his office waiting on him.

He followed shortly, after her. Sookie held up her hand before Sam had a chance to say anything. "Look Sam, I haven't got much time...... I am from the future, a couple of nights time Eric Northman is going to come in, here and ask Sookie..... well me, the younger me for a date and you will do nothing about it, do you hear me Sam Merlotte?" Sam nodded dumb founded.

"Good, and I think that you should tell Sookie, that you are a shifter, I know she can handled it. sooner rather than later. I need to go now and save a whole bunch of lives." She headed for the door, "Oh one more thing, the Sookie of this time has no idea this night happened, so don't mention it and Sam your one of the best friends I've ever had- thank you for that."

Sookie left a dumb struck Sam in the office to collect his thoughts. Sookie grab's Bill's arm from the bar. "You ready to go Bill?" he simply nodded. "After you Bill?" holding the door open to the bar, Bill stepped nervously out the door. Sookie click her fingers, all the patrons forgot seeing her that night.

"Lovely night isn't?" she beamed at Bill.

"What are you?" Bill snarled.

"Right now I am a 22 year old waitress, who's telepathic and has seen the future...... And on that note let's just save us both a whole lot of heart ache, cut to the chase and go see the queen. As having _**you**_ break my heart for a second time would just be tedious," Sookie sighed.

Bill's eye's were wide, Sookie walked over to his car. "Come on we have a two hour car journey to see Sophie Anne and her creepy children. How is my cousin Hadley Bill, it's been a coons age since I seen her?"

This was too good thought Sookie he looked genuine shocked. For the first few miles they rode in silence, Sookie enjoying the peace that had always been her Vampires. Bill was first to break the silence, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "How did I break your heart?" he asked quietly.

"You came into my life like Rhett Butler, I fell in love with you. I gave you everything, I lost my Gran, my cat Tina. Both murdered. My whole life was turned upside down, for a lie, before you complete your mission you cheat on me with your bitch maker Lorena, who ultimately betrays you..... it's a happy tale - really" she laughed sarcastically. Bill flinched at his maker's name.

Bill shot Sookie a dark look, but said nothing.

"Bill, despite this we become very good friends, I want you to listen to me as tonight I will save your queens life and that of her weird creepy children. And for your information I have already save yours from those drainers, they would have caught you of guard and drained you tonight, I seen it happen."

"Okay you now have my full attention, Miss Stackhouse," he said darkly.

"Okay, this is for your own good, I know you have no desire to be in Bon Temps. You are probably giddy with excitement that you mission is over and you are indeed delivering me, earlier than expected to the queen, but stay in Bon Temps."

"I am a Vampire, we don't do_ giddy_. Why would I stay in a back water like Bon temps?" he sneered.

"Because it's your home, and if you give it a chance you'll find peace and happiness. Besides you owe me and I need you....... Eww not like that, don't you give me your sexy eyes William Thomas Compton."

Bill shook his head, and gave me one of his rare smiles, "Sexy eyes?" he sniggered.

"Yes, sexy eye's, now focus mister. Look, Bon Temps has killer, who will kill, a woman called Dawn Green, and Maudette Pickens he will Kill my grandmother and my cat too. He name is Rene, after this go back home and be a hero, stop him. Also seeing as I have already saved you genuine heart ache, your life and now set you up to be a hero. I want you to offer your services to speak at my grandmothers club, about the war."

"I have never met anyone like, you. Are you always like this?"

"You should see me hopped up on coffee" she giggled. "Bill, if Lorena call's don't answer, I don't want to get staked, drained and raped saving your ass. In New Orleans there is a witch called Octavia Fant, she will be able to free you from your maker call, after you sort the Rene problem please look her up.

Also stay away from Malcolm, Diane and Liam... there the kind of Vampires that give your kind a bad name. In the future you will get a real passion for computers; you'll get the idea to catalogue Vampires. It's a great idea and makes you very wealthy...... but, there's always a but right? It fall's into the hands of the fellowship and becomes a hit list..... Invest in tighter security to prevent this."

"Okay..... I must say this, is all very unnerving? Your knowledge of my world is clear, but why would you chose to help me? after all you said I turn your life upside down for a lie." Asked Bill, looking at me from narrow eye's.

"I know you are not used to descent people, with no agenda. But we really become good friends and save each other more times than I care to remember, my life is better because you are in it. and I like to think yours is too because of our friendship. I love you, you become one of my best friends, now that I am changing the future, I am going to need all the friends I can get."

Bill was silent for quite some time, I closed my eyes enjoying the silence of Bill's brain. I feel my heart rate slow as a sense of peace envelopes me.

"What are you doing? You seem very relaxed...... don't you realise you are in a car with a monster, I could rip out your throat in heart beat. Why don't I feel any fear from you?" He asked

"I am enjoying the peace, your mind is silent to me, have you any idea how magical that is to me?.... after a life time of blah blah blah, peace..... I am quite convinced that and you getting your blood into me was why you, you seduced me so successfully. You are a good man Bill Compton, well you become a good man. He was always there, I don't blame him from hiding, your world is very savage."

Bill, thoughts were in turmoil, the woman in the car smelt, sweet he wondered if her blood was just as sweet.

They continue their car journey; Bill asking Sookie questions and she answering. Guilt creeps into Bill's mind, as he feels for the first time in over a hundred years someone's belief in him. All too soon they are in New Orleans. "You don't have to do this today, we could come back there's time" Bill Suddenly says, surprising himself.

"Bill, you are the best. But we really need to do this now, my gran always said, don't put off till tomorrow, what you can do today, besides we are here now. and I have a Queen to save, now you don't get to do that every day." she smiled, patting him on his hand. She takes a moment to steel herself for the Vamps of New Orleans.

As they enter, the compound Rasul and Melanie come into view, "William Compton, back so soon? Who's your meal?" Rasul asks.

"His **Friend** is Sookie Stackhouse, Rasul, Melanie.... before you ruin my good option of Rasul, forever, would you mind taking us to see the Queen as her telepath is getting cranky, I am sure she will want to see her new toy." Sookie answer for Bill, leaving Rasul, and Melanie catching flies.

Bill smiles, "It appears my companion, the Queen's telepath can also see the future and rather saw me coming."

The vampires look from Bill and then to Sooie, looking as shocked as Vampires get, Sookie can't resist "BOO" she yell's and start laughing like a loon. Melanie and Rasul go into full Vamp mode, they look ready to tear Sookie's throat.

"Ah come on, it was funny....... Rasul, I know you have a sense of humor, so y'all can just cut that scarier than hell crap out" Sookie gripes, moving her hand in a shimmy in front of Rasul and Melanie, her heart beat has not even risen, both Vamps are now looking at each other. Rasul is first to retract his fangs.

"Bill has she been Glamoured one, too many times?" Rasul askes, this causes Sookie to giggle till she snorts, very unlady like.

"No, I have not Glamoured her once" Bill looks offended.

"Why don't you try it?" Sookie asks, smiling. This should be good she thinks. Rasul lock's eyes with her, she feels his influence.

"Sookie, you feel my influence?" he asks, Sookie tries to do her best glazed impression, while stifling down the giggles.

"Mmmm......." she whispers " and it tickles" she burst out laughing, now all three Vamps are looking shocked, this is the best fun Sookie has had in centuries.

"I can't be glamoured, well if we are all done chit chatting here..... I would really like to save your Queen's life and that of all of her children"

"What are you?" asks Rasul.

"Your friend, but for now a telepathic waitress who seen the future....... Whoa, saying it like that seems so out there." Sookie shrugged.

"She is entertaining guests, I think they have just began feeding" Melanie says.

"Well, it's nothing I haven't seen before, I think she'll like to hear what I have to say. Also there's the matter of time is running out, the powers that be don't like it much when I change the future, it kinda pisses them off" Sookie say's.

"Okay lets go," Rasul takes control

"I must say, the telepath is hardly dressed to see the Queen, Bill" Melanie snarks.

Two huge doors, standing in front of them is two of the Queen's oldest children, Saxon warriors known as the 'Berts' "Good evening Sigbert and Wybert, forgive me if I don't remember who's who.... your both looking very dashing" Sookie smiled. Both huge men were dressed leather pants thigh boots and billowing linen shirts, massive axe's strapped to their backs and broad swords hung from their hips. Sookie watched as both, of the huge warriors flared their nostrils.

Rasul, snorted a laugh, "We need to see the Queen, it's an urgent matter, I know she is not to be disturbed, but this can't wait."

"Who's the little Fairy?" one of the Bert's asks.

"She's the Queen's Telepath," Sookie answered, Bill, Melanie and Rasul all look to her, their nostrils flare. " What! I am like one 1/8th fairy, it's no big deal...... stop eyeing me up like a big steak.... we are wasting time, come on, let's get with the programme," Sookie was being to get exasperated.

Rasul lets out a laugh, "You are something else, I bet you are trouble with a capital T" he chuckles.

"Oh you know it" Sookie winks.

"Well you heard the lady, let us pass" Rasul signals, as one of the Berts opens the door's . Melanie bows and walks of down the corridor leaving us to enter the room after she has bid us a good night.

When they enter the room, it looks like some Greek fantasy is being played out everyone is in togas low lying benches are spread thought the room, the Donors are in a state of undress. Of course the Queen is playing host to a Greek orgy. Sookie knows this and steel's herself for the sight in front of her she takes a very deep but necessary breath, reaching out she takes Bill's hand giving it a squeeze. Bill flinches at this very human, but for him intimate gesture. He can't remember the last time someone just held his hand. Sookie is shielded by Rasul's back, she knows the moment he steps away, she's on her own.

"Explain," Barks the Queen, Rasul steps aside. The whole room is now looking at them, Sookie look's straight head, _Suck it up Stackhouse, he doesn't know you exist, detach yourself you can do this_. She gives herself a pep talk.

"We beg your pardon, your Compton has returned with your Telepath, she has seen the future and says your life is in danger."

"This is her?" she asks, looking like a child like Greek goddess.

"Yes it is your Majesty, Sookie Stackhouse, the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne."

Sookie, curtsied. "Pleasure to met you Ma'am..... I don't mean to be rude or bossy, but how about we get the donors outta here, all unnecessary Vamps . I have about an hour and half tops before, I get taken from this time space continuum and severely punished for breaking nearly every universal law there is about time travel."

Sophie Anne, burst into pearls of laughter. "Oh William, I think Miss Stackhouse shares your love of star terk, her mind is clearly addled, such a shame. Especially when her packaging is so...... appealing," Several others join in the laughter too.

"Look Judith, your life goes rapidly downhill after you marry that douche Peter Treadgrill from Arkensas .... so you can stand there and make fun me and waste what precious little time I have left here or you can shut up and listen, I might just save your nest. Sookie hissed the last part. "Lady it up to you!"

In a blur the Queen, is right in front of Sookie her nose is almost touching Sookie's. "Where did you hear that name?" she hisses, grown men would have wet themselves, hell they may even have soiled themselves, but Sookie stands her ground.

"Well, if you back up there and give some personal space, I'll be happy to tell ya." The Queen moves her head back slightly. "You told me it, you told the story of your maker and how you saved Andre and later my cousin Hadley. You showed amazing control after you rose, most newborns would have killed the first man they saw, I should know I have the scars to prove it. However he freed you from your maker. You told him you, where the Angel of death and that you where passing him by. I do not wish to embarrass you, your Majesty by revealing everything about your past." Sookie swallows, she done a lot of talking this evening and her mouth is dry. The Queen stares into Sookie's Eyes, she feels the power of her glamour.

"Listen, I am not here to hurt you quite the opposite, and I don't glamour, so how about we clear the room," Sookie spoke slowly and softly as you would a wounded animal, her palms where facing upward in the universal symbol for peace.

"Everyone out," the Queen commands never removing her eye's from Sookie for one second.

"Wait," say's Sookie, as she scans the room with her eyes, she spots Pam first, she is wearing a short toga, gold pumps and her hair is up Goddess style with three bands in it."Great, pumps Pam, I'd like you to stay" scan the crowd again she sees Eric with his hand on a woman's breast, _okay could be worse _she tell's herself, _distance_. "Northman, great to see you keeping _abreast_ of the situation, I'd like you to stay also, of course Bill too, if that's okay with you?" Sookie asks the Queen.

The Queen simply nods, thank God for my super strong shields as the Fangbanger's thoughts are screaming at Sookie.

"Mind if I sit down, and have something to drink?" Sookie asks, Bill leads her over to one of the low benches. Rasul pours a glass of wine and hands it to her, she sips greedily at the glass. "Sorry to be a pain the ass, but I am going to be ten sheets to the wind if I have anything more alcoholic to drink, do you mind finding me some water, Rasul?"

Rasul, takes off without another word.

"Why would risk severe punishment, to help me? What's in it for you?" snarls the Queen. Her mind fighting between draining Sookie or listening to her.

"What's in it for me? well I am trying to save the love of my life, you see way into the future several hundred years in fact. He dies protecting our child, a miracle child. Shortly after I discover I am truly immortal, as in I cannot die. Ever. You can cremate me, I'll rise from the ashes. You can rip me limb, they will only grow back or knit back together. I'll be damned if I am going to live forever without him. There is nothing they can do to me that, will compare to the pain that is living without him."

"How do we all, tie into that?" the Queen asks, all the other Vamps have now moved closer.

"Well, I'll begin by telling you why I have chosen to come back at this pivotal moment in my history..... Did I mention I am from the future? I can't see the future, I only know it because I have lived it. You see tonight should have been the night I met my first Vampire, Bill here and had I been the younger me It would have been my first Vampire meeting, but I wanted to change that." Rasul had returned with a bottle of water. "Thank you" she spoke as she gratefully accepted the water, holding up her hand she chugged down half the bottle, all the vampires regarded her for a moment.

"Right, I think the best way is just to tell everyone what they need to know, to avoid final death, so I'll start with you, Sophie Anne. Okay here we go, this is the twenty first century so sending a Vampire to a bum hick town, to a innocent girl, all packaged like some character out of her favourite movie, a fantasy man. Just so she could be your telepath, not cool. I mean, did it ever occur to you that you could just offer me..... say a job, with health benefits, maybe a company car. Sweetie the middle ages are over. He broke my heart, then I broke his when I never took him back"

The Queen sat with her mouth open, Pam openly grinned and Eric, well she didn't dare to look at him, it was taking all herself resistant not to run to him.

"So when I am done here let Bill, be my next door neighbour, and send him with a job offer, pay me a descent amount of money, I am a damn hard worker and you won't regret it. Peter Treadgrill is an A-hole of epic portions, he sends away your lover, my cousin. Then on your first joint event he tries to discredit you, which thanks to me fails. When he's out of options well he just starts to try and take your kingdom by force. While you are gravely injured from the fight, Andre takes him out, I think. At the time I was running for my life, so I didn't stick around, to see who dealt the killing blow...... any how, long story short at the Rhodes summit, you face trial for murder. My advice is don't marry him, sweetie you could do better." Sookie took a deep breath. "I know you got like a million questions, just now swimming in that pretty head of yours but, it's best I just tell y'all what I have to say."

"The Rhodes summit, here is were it, really goes downhill rapid. You are all aware of the Fellowship of the Sun?"

The nod's and acknowledgements, that they know the FOTS, promt Sookie to continue. "Well Rev. Newlins Senior and his wife and baby have a 'car accident'." At car accident, she makes little hand gestures for quotation marks. Several of the Vamps are grinning.

"I wouldn't be grinning if I was you, you see his son Steve takes over and the killing starts. This so called accident should be prevented at all costs. All of you under estimate humans, don't take this the wrong way but you used to be human. So anything you can come up with, they can come up with worse. Because as a lot of you are frozen in time, humans are evolving. Maybe y'all should keep that front and centre."

_Lead balloon, anyone?_ Sookie thought to herself. "So any way, the security at the summit is total BS, as in you or any Tom, Dick or Harry could waltz in and plant bomb's. Which they do. Unfortunately I am too late, piecing all the puzzle together, before they go off. Mr Cataliades, the demon lawyer helps you out of the hotel, but you are badly burn by the sun- don't kill the messanger here... but you lose your legs" Sookie cringes, as she speaks to the Queen, the queen looks livid and hisses.

"I manage by some miracle to wake Eric up, with Pam we toboggan down the side of the hotel with Eric, slowing us down with his ability to fly. Later, after the building has collapsed, I drag Bill to safety. Andre doesn't make it. If I so never have to go through that again I would be really happy. The smell of burning flesh, is something I'd never like to experience..... Well, weaken by your injuries and the loss of Andre, you become ripe for a takeover. I think you can guess the rest."

Vampires don't breath so the room was deathly quite. "So here my suggestions for life, don't marry Arkansas. Get tighter security for Rhodes it could have been prevented, also the hotel manager has the hot's for you and plants a bomb out side your room, so that he can be your hero. I know, nothing says I love like a bomb in a soda can. Any who.... I end up in Nevada for a bit, Felipe De Castro is not so bad and is a very forward think ruler, ruthless but fair, as Nevada is a tourist location and so is New Orleans it would be a good match, and Felipe is quite easy on the eye, at least when he comes to visit, you wouldn't need to paper bag him."

Pam, shoulders are shaking, as she tries to keep in her laughter. "Paper bag him explain" snaps the Queen.

"Well when you are intimate, I know you prefer women. But with Felipe you wouldn't need to hide his face with a paper bag, to make it more bearable."

"Ah, Oh that's funny...... paper bag him, I shall have to remember that. You will speak to Andre next." The Queen said. Lean back as she had really edged closer to me while Sookie spoke.

"Well one more thing your Majesty, have you heard the saying 'you don't know what you got till it's gone' ?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, I believe I have." the Queen stiffened as she spoke.

"You will turn my Cousin, if you have not already done so, your child Waldo kill's her because he is jealous of her. I believe you come to love her in your own way, don't let her be killed. Hadley is dumber than a box of hair sometimes but she really loves you, unconditionally. That in your world is rare. It should be cherised and held sacred" Sookie left the Queen looking deep in thought.

"Andre, other than, there is something such as over kill. You are really loyal, but to a fault some times and you should really work on your people skill. Because man, you creep me out. don't try and bond with me I don't heel, for anyone one."

Andre growled at Sookie, "Don't get you panties in a bunch, it's because of my telepathy, I can't be called, I am more stubborn than a mule."

"So Pam guess your next, well you are like my BFF..." Pam cut off Sookie "BFF, I don't know this" she snapped.

"Best Friends Forever, in our case it is forever. Don't you look at me like that Pamela Ravencroft, we are not that kind of friends. However there is a detectable witch for you in the future, three years from now actually. So Pam I am just going to cut to the chase here. You have three years, to find where you buried your feelings in that cold dead heart of yours. Because, if I have to listen to another two hundred and fifty years that you'll never, find a lay like her and how she was the one that got away. So help me God.

She called it off because you where emotionally unavailable to her. By the time you figured out it was her you wanted. She was eighty three and dying, no amount of hocus pocus was going to keep her alive." Sookie smiled despite the pain of losing Amelia, Pam grimaced. " I love you Pam, and you'll always be my best bitch, but that just needed to be said."

"We are actually going to become really good friends, and I promise your boring, repetitive life, is never going to be more interesting with me in it. I attract trouble like nobody's business, it makes for an interesting life. In a few months time a Maenade will be in Area 5, don't let Eric be cheap, give that bitch whatever she wants, as I don't want to almost die from being a message to Eric. That she expects a bigger tribute. Also keep a pair of running shoes at Fangtasia, that way you won't ruin your favourite pumps, running in the woods, really cute lilac and pink Laboutins.

You are so kick ass that really, other than what I've said there's not much else to say, other than I hope, you can get over yourself and adopt me as your telepathic that this point in time, seems to be a human with a quirk...... oh one last thing start reading Dear Abby, because Eric is going to need all the help he can get." Sookie winked, at the last comment. Pam looked excited, Sookie could tell as her eyebrow on the left was always a little higher than the right, when she was excited.

Sookie steeled herself, for her for the last person of the night, taking a drink of water. All the Vampires noticed how Sookie's posture and energy changed.

"Well Eric, you should appoint Bill as Area 5 investigator as he is extremely effective in that role, makes your life easier. You should make an effort to get to know him, as he is loyal. I know how much you value that. I don't really know what to say to you. You should see about cutting your tie's with your maker as he is and his little brat child a real piece of work.

Also, if you have a notion to say maybe treat Pam to a Fairy- we both know how much she loves them. Be my guest to taking out Neave and Lochlan.... FYI Neave has silver capped teeth, i'd be real grateful..... they tourture me, it's not pretty.

So here goes.....

......In a tiny po dunk town, not too far from Shreveport, lives a girl who believes she has a disability. She is possibly Louisiana's oldest Virgin at twenty five. Ridiculous naive, she chooses to see the good in others first, she is fierce and loyal. Bull headed and stubborn, she won't want to be a kept woman, she'll fight you every step of the way...... a real pain in the ass. Never ever, ever lie to her, she won't forgive that.

All her life people have treated her badly because of her disability, you see this girl can hear the thoughts of others, it's made life difficult...... Do you have any idea what it's like to date when all the guy can think about is weather I am blonde all the way down? ..........So she really has no option but to date Vampires, as she can't hear them. As luck would have it, her soul mate is one. A fated lover.

Northman you are going to need the patience of a saint, but she is so worth it, I promise. When life gets, too much she run's- don't let her. If there is a hard way or an easy way, she'll take the hard way.

But being surrounded by 'YES' men all night, and people who are scared of you, really is getting old, isn't? .....I know she'll make for a refreshing change.

Tomorrow night she is working, in Merlotte's Bar in Bon Temps, why don't you ask her out on a date, I know for a fact you won't regret it. Don't push her and Eric..... be gentlemen. Viking sex god routine, so will not work on her, Mr smoothy leave him at home too, she's not impressed by money or fancy gifts so don't bother. For exsample, shop bought flowers or one's you took your time to pick yourself, she'd take always take the one's you pick yourself..... I know right, she's the strangest of women." Sookie giggled, Eric found himself enthralled by her as she spoke.

The witches named Seabrook, in particular Marnie also known as Hollow are really bad news and should be eliminated, as they are Vampire drainers and Were's as well as some scary ass witches. Don't let Chow, thats who'll you will replace Longshadow with, when you catch him with his hands in the in till..... don't stake him this time, as his maker Hot Rain, sends someone to kill me..... okay where were we, oh yeah... Chow. Don't let Chow attack the Were witch messanger as she is boobie trapped..... you lose your mind it's not pretty but, it's when I fall in love with you as I take you of the street, because you don't know who you are. It's when I get to see the real you, FYI I like him the best, big bad womanising sheriff, so not impressing me.

My Great Grandfather please contact him for me, and tell him Brendans people are moving against him. Fae will not know peace till he is eliminated. You know him, his name is Niall Brigant. I have other kin which are from a race much older than the Fae, it's how I am able to time travel. They will return and herald a golden age for humans and Supernatural's."

There had been a collective gasp at this information.

A word of warning, to you all my happiness and eventual supernatural puberty, is what brings back this long forgotten race. They will remove your weakness's all of them, you will be able go out in the sun, wear silver. Keeping me alive, is the only way to achieve that. So don't be tempted to use me a barging tool with the Fae. Every thousand or so years, a child like me is born and the peoples of earth have a chance to ushering in the golden age. Eric you were the last child to die, with it the chance for the golden age died too, see that I reach full maturity; you will all walk in the sun, without injury. Pam takes tanning to extreams, it's too funny."

There was another collective gasp, Eric's gaze bore's hole into Sookie.

"I trust each of you here, to guard this secret; the girl Sookie Stackhouse, in this time knows nothing of her destiny, and her unique ancestory. As far as she is concerned she is a human with a quirk. Don't abuse her, because more than once for most of you, she will save your hides."

"I am sorry, they are calling me, now..... I hope I've done enough to keep you all alive." As she spoke she kept her eyes on Eric. A single traitorous tear rolled down her cheek. As Sookie stood up, Eric stood up too.

"I am sorry, I don't have more time, they are coming for me now." Sookie, said. Awkwardly shifting her gaze from Eric to the floor.

"Sookie" Eric uttered the name almost in whisper, Sookie looked up from the floor into deep pool's of blue. "Yes" she gulped

"Am I capable of loving you?" he asked. Before she could answer a blinding golden light appeared. Out of it, stepped a handsome boy with short blonde hair and huge blue eyes, he was well build, with a muscular body, his white tee shirt clung to his well defined body. Faded blue jeans hung on his hips. He was wearing an all too familiar smirk.

"Mom, your in deep shit......" but before the boy could finish, what he said. Sookie spoke.

"Jason Eric Northman, I did not raise you to use language like that in front of people."

"Sorry, Mom......Aunt Pam, Uncle Bill, Aunt Sophie Anne, Andre, Rasul, Sorry. Geez you guy's are pale, guess your not into tanning in this time, Pam I should take an picture, back home your as brown as a berry," the boy's back straighten "Father," he said nodding at Eric, in respect, then his face broke out in a huge grin, as he gazed upon a speechless Eric Northman.

"So I take, it worked?" asked Sookie, excitement swimming in her eyes.

"Of course it did, Mom. You. are. Da. Bomb, c'mon before they send the Nephilm, to drag you back kicking and screaming- no doubt." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

Sookie stepped into her son's embrace, "Eric to answer your question, with passion that knows no bounds," with that the two figures disappeared in a swirl of golden light.


End file.
